Locked in the Dungeon
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Instead of being killed, Amelia Bones is captured and kept in Lestrange Manor, at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange. Written for QFLC, save Amelia Bones. WARNING: Torture


**QFLC story**

**WARNING: Torture**

**Prompts**

**Save Amelia Bones**

"**Have you been crying?"**

**Impact **

—

"Avada Kedavra!" The feared words echoed throughout the Bones family home. Amelia Bones felt her heart drop. The neon green spell was crackling towards her. Time slowed to a stop. Amelia couldn't move, couldn't do anything to stop the spell. She watched as the spell came closer and closer. The spell flew right beside her nose and stuck her house elf. The elf's life drained from its eyes and his tiny body struck the wall with a sickening crunch. Amelia's heart sank, they weren't trying to kill her, they were trying to capture her. Amelia's body stiffened as she was stunned. Only her eyes still moved.

Her bright piercing eyes looked back and forth taking in everything around her, they moved from Bellatrix to Voldemort to Narcissa Malfoy, someone she knew to be dangerous from her work as an Auror. Narissa Malfoy may look like a trophy wife but she was more dangerous than she looked. With the familiar tug of apparition, Amelia Bones disappeared and the world went dark.

She woke up in what looked like a cell. It was dark so she could just barely make anything out. Squinting her eyes she could see a door with bars on it. Just the tiniest bit of light was coming from behind the door. She shivered at the coolness of the room. With quick motions, she looked for her wand.

"Do you really think that we would be stupid enough to not take your wand?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. Amelia kept searching. "We also have your backup, and your backups back up." Amelia's face fell. Her eyes darted to the floor.

"He's not here, is he?" Amelia asked, her hands beginning to shake. Narcissa slowly nodded her head in a stiff-frightened way. Narcissa bent down and a piece of paper slipped under the door. She left without another look behind her. As soon as she was gone, Amelia dropped to her knees. The page slipped from her hands the first time she tried to pick it up. With a deep breath, Amelia steadied her hands. She picked up that paper which appeared to be the front page of a newspaper.

Bringing it up to the bars, she could just barely make out the headline, "Head Auror Bones murdered!" A strangled cry left Amelia. Susan would be devastated. Tears fell from her eyes and blurring her vision. The devastated women fell into a restless sleep.

"Get up now!" Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman she had never met, only seen pictures of, yelled. Amelia scrambled to her feet, but not quick enough. Bellatrix swung her hand across Amelia's face. The impact leaving a red mark on her face. Amelia didn't flinch or say a word, the only indication that anything even happened was the red mark and an increase in her heart rate.

"CRUCIO!" A red beam flew towards Amelia who couldn't find the will power to move. The beam struck her in the chest, her face contorted into a grimace. The impact of the spell caused her to fly into the stone wall behind her. The bream became bright as Bellatrix pushed more power into it. Amelia bit her lip, drawing blood. Bellatrix kept adding more power and Amelia kept biting her lip.

A drop of blood hit the floor and Amelia screamed. It was worse than anything else, it was filled with pure agony. Bellatrix let out a laugh, her face so happy, not caring in the tiniest bit about the pain she was causing Amelia. Even in so much pain, she could barely think Amelia fought back. She used her magic to push back against Bellatrix, who just pushed harder. The world gradually went dark.

Amelia awoke, hanging from chains on the wall. Her arms burning in agony as they held all of her body weight. Her face was towards the wall. She could hear someone behind her. Something cold touched her back and she flinched away. A laugh came from behind her. She let out a scream as the felt the blade dig into her back. It hurt more than anything, even the Cruciatus Curse. The cold metal sliced her back again and again. The pain only got worse. A tear fell from Amelia's eye.

After what felt like hours, it stopped. "Have you been crying?" Bellatrix snarled. Amelia didn't respond. "Yes or no question! Answer me!"

"No!" Amelia yelled. Bellatrix smirked. "Liar, liar pants on fire!" Excruciating pain came from her shoulder. Bellatrix had driven her knife into Amelia's shoulder. Amelia soon passed out from the pain.

—

Amelia's screams echoed through the Lestrange dungeons for almost two years. Each time they left she was on the brink of death. Every night an elf would bring her a healing potion, but that did nothing for her mind, which had felt pain beyond comprehension. She felt broken. No longer did she fight back, there was no reason. Everything was hopeless.

One day everything changed. No one came to 'visit' her. She was left alone for the whole day, and the next, and the next. Amelia grew weaker by the day. She had no food and many of her wounds were infected. Two days later she heard voices talking.

"Help! Help! Please, someone, help me!" She screamed. Footsteps echoed above her. The voices turned panicked. A door creaked open and Amelia could once again see a tiny bit from the bars. A woman raced down the hall. Brownish red hair flowed behind her. The woman unlocked the door. Her face looked so familiar yet different, older.

"Susan," Amelia whispered. Tears fell from her eyes. The woman's eyes widened, and she began to sob. Amelia wrapped her one good arm around the girl she had raised.

"Why are you crying? Isn't this a good thing?" Amelia asked with her first smile in two years.

"I can't believe this is happening. I thought you were dead!" Susan sobbed. The pair didn't let go of each or for a long time, both needed the comforts derived from the action.


End file.
